Legion of the Black
by BVBQueen666
Summary: Andy Biersack had imprinted on a emo girl named Jessica.They fall love, just finding out that Andy is a vampire. When the Voice of F.E.A.R kidnaps her, will he protect her in time? But, When Ashley starts falling for her, after the war, who will get to have her in the end? Rated T now, but when they start having sex, it will get M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica's POV**

Hello, I'm Jessica. I am emo and I don't cut. Stereotyping is a bitch. I love Black Veil Brides. I have a crush on Andy Biersack and Ashley Purdy. I'm 20, so I'm good on age difference. So, this is the story of the outcasts. The Fallen Angels, Rebels, like me, Wild Ones, and the newborns. I've got 5 hours until' the BVB concert starts. I've got to buckle down.

I just took a shower, now onto my outfit. My BVB shirt, ripped blood red jeans, my BVB star and my rosary. I'm Christian, bitches, so don't hate. My all black Vans, yeah that should do her. My eyeliner, black eye shadow, and my lip gloss is all I need. My sister, Karissa, is taking me. She helped me become, well, me. She is here, and I won a contest, so we can meet the crew. Time to get my sex appeal on.

**Andy's POV**

I can't wait to see my venue, and the girls who won the contest. We got pictures of them in the mail; I haven't stopped masturbating to the one I think is Jessica. Also, I'm thirsty; I need to drink some blood, before I die. Ashley cut him, and then I sank my fangs in his flesh, and started to drink. "Thanks, I was dying," I said, wiping Ashley blood off my face. "Don't worry, I am your food supply, right," he chuckled. It's true; he's been my food supply since 2009, when Scout turned me into a vampire.

I wish to imprint tonight. We can imprint, too. Jake imprinted on Sammi, so why can't I imprint on someone. I will imprint on Jessica, at least I hope to.

(AN- Skip the concert, It's too long and I've been to one)

**Jessica's POV**

Andy Biersack was so hot today. And Ashley's OUTLAW tattoo, uh, so sexy. I can't wait to see Andy; I hope he wants to see me, too. Ouch! Karissa just pinched me! Weird ass girl she is. When we walked on the bus, I saw Andy, and then it changed my life.

**Andy's POV**

I can't believe it, I'm imprinting! It's like you'll do and be anything for her. A boyfriend, a husband, a friend, a lover, a protector. You'll never leave her side, without dying in a fight for her safety. Now, she's all I see. My love of my life, my Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica's POV**

"I love you, Jessica," Andy said. I can't believe Andy Biersack, the man I've loved since I've seen Knives & Pens on YouTube, said he loves me. "I love you, too," I said. I want to know what was going on, because Ashley and Jinxx kept snickering. "Andy imprinted on you, duh," Karissa said. I gasped, having Andy rush to my side. He imprinted on me! But my only question is, how?

**Andy's POV**

I found my love of my life, then here these fuckers laughing at me. When Jessica gasped, I hurried to her side. Is she hurt? Is he okay? I'm going to protect my love, no matter what I do. "I'm fine, but I need you," Jessica said. "I'll do anything, love what is it," I said, concerned. "Voice of F.E.A.R comes in my dreams and turns them into nightmares. Will you please cuddle with me, I feel protected around you," she whispered in my ear. Shit, not again! He's been in my army's dreams for a long time. "Of course, Jess," I said. I'm not letting him near my love.

**Jessica's POV**

I'm in the bed with Andy Biersack! With his arms and hands, I feel his touch. My hands run down his arm, leading to his inversed cross tattoo. He's my man for life, well, since he imprinted on me. "I can't sleep," I told him, knowing he's awake. Truth is that I want to do more than sleep. I want to have sex with Andy. I know, every girl in the army probably wants to. But that's the thing, I can. "What do you want me to do about it, honey," Andy said. I kissed him. He kissed back. He said, "I love you." A tear ran down his face. I licked it off, and then he kissed me. I've never had sex like this.

**Andy's POV**

She ran down my body, while taking my clothes, with her tongue. Oh my god, it felt so good! I've never felt anything like this. Wait, why am I moaning like this? What feels so good on my cock? Holy shit, she's giving a blowjob, on me! Oh my God, this must be what Ashley feels like every night. She's tugging on my cock hard, Goddamnit! She' amazing, put almost my whole cock in her mouth. I stopped her, and then kissed her. She has amazing lips; I just want to bite them off. After making out, ha, I moved inside her.

**Jessica's POV**

"Oh, Andy! Finish me, finish me!" I scream, begging for my release. He moved inside me, harder every time he moves. We're both moaning and groaning, and then we both came. He pulled out and lay next to me. I wrapped my arms around him, and then fell asleep. I woke up, in California. Damn, forgot they were on tour. I felt weird, and then when I looked down, I was naked. I had sex with Andy! Andy climbed on me, kissing me, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I felt so much better. He told me he has a secret to tell me, but what is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Andy's POV**

When Jessica said, "Yeah, Andy, what is it," my stomach disappeared. I'm about to tell her I'm a vampire, Ashley is my food source, Jake is a werewolf, Jinxx is a witch, and CC, well, CC is an apprentice to Jinxx. But I think she read my mind. Damn imprint! "I know already, don't need to tell me about you guys," she said. I was relieved that I didn't need to tell her shit! I said," Any Questions?" She glared at me. I blushed. Me, Andy Biersack, blushing. "How do you and Jake get along," she chuckled, sitting on my lap, kissing me. I love her lips; they're like two warm chocolate chip cookies. Man, I can't believe she's all mine!

**Jessica's POV**

Andy said, "We made a treaty when he joined the band. So, we're good on that. I take him on walks and he gives me blood from his vet," he said. "I heard that," Jake screamed from the kitchen Andy screamed back," you were meant to," and then we both laughed like our heads were going to fall off. Wow, that was very funny, because he growled. He kissed me on my cheek. I kissed his. I love dating Andy! I mean, it's easy. It's like what us army was doing before, but with him around. We were kissing, on Ashley's bunk bed, and then I laughed. A shirtless Ashley Purdy jumped on us both! "Can I get on this action, too? Please, it's been weeks since I had ANY sex, and you that is bad on my "condition", right Andy," Ashley screamed. Now everybody is laughing, even Ashley. Karissa was coming out the bathroom, and then, to my surprise, Jake was carrying her to his bunk, and then started making out with her! I pulled her arm, asking her, "What's going on with you?!" "He imprinted on me," she said. I gasped.

**Karissa's POV**

What is the big deal? Last night, while them two was getting situated, Jake made me coffee, and that's how it happened. We stared like we were both in a winning staring contest, when we both were blinking. Wow!

**Andy's POV**

Me and my girlfriend, Jessica went back to our little slice of heaven, oh and Ashley tagged along. It feels weird, now that I think about it. It's just; she wants to see F.E.A.R to prove herself to me and the Army. I read her mind. We just fought them this year; never looked back, knowing it's probably going to happen again. I think about the worst possible outcome, you know, of what can happen. We went to bed together that night, I haven't cried since.

**F.E.A.R's POV**

I have kidnapped the one and only, Prophet's girlfriend, Newborn. As she screams, I feel Prophet's cry for life, knowing she is in my containment. Poor newborn, her boyfriend, isn't coming back. This tour is to important, I presume? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessica's POV**

"He's coming for me, you know, and when he does, he's going to kick you ass, and then I'm going to help him," I scream from the top of my lungs. "Is that so, bitch, shut the fuck up," One of his B.L.I.N. said. Name was Adrian, hated him. He bullied me in another age, so this wasn't a surprise. He slapped me with his sword! It burned like my hand over an open flame! He gave me a mirror to look at, and then I saw a hideous scar on my face. I felt their arrival, so I smirked. When F.E.A.R walked in, my smirk was gone. F.E.A.R, with his golden horns, looked in my eyes, screamed in my face, and then I had black blood all over me. This man is a CREEP!

**F.E.A.R's POV**

This one is difficult! She had Prophet's sass for sure. I've never kidnapped someone with this much malevolence since I killed Eve Black. "They are coming, you know," she mentioned me, with a scowl. "Is that so?" I smirk, knowing that she's right. I ripped her shirt, to make sure she has no weaponry. She's clean, but the star on her neck. I chucked it my shadow, Adrian. Once he had it, she screamed like I killed Prophet. She needs to save that scream for later.

**Andy's POV**

"Round up our Wild Ones," I mumbled out, every word feels like the daggers that was injected into my heart. He has my lover, and I won't let him keep her. "What happened, you, where's your other half?" Ashley looks worried. As I cry, everyone, even Karissa, came around, giving me human blood in a bag. I tell them the story of what just happened, the phone call, her screaming and getting slapped in the background, everything. "Hey, call a battle cry;" Ashley says to CC,"We're getting our Newborn back." Ashley smiles at me. I give a slight nod, and then call our army to F.E.A.R's containment facility. I'm getting my love back, even if I need to take F.E.A.R apart piece be piece.

**Ashley's POV**

I feel so horrible. My little sister is gone, and then F.E.A.R has her. I feel bad for Prophet; he's been in love before, but nothing like this. He's never cried like this, he hasn't stopped crying, until' it was time to fight, then he manned up. We are getting my little sister, no matter how hard it takes. We walk outside, jackets and all, and then I see our army outside. They are all ready, as Andy sings to them

**Our days are numbered, in the world of fools**

**We feel the hunger and follow no one's rules**

**Everybody wants eternal life; nobody can seem to get it right**

**Our days are numbered, and you're nobody's fool**

We were in front of the building, ready for the fight for a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Andy's POV**

Where is she? Holy shit, I can't find her! I knock a shadow out, and then continue to her. My newborn, my lover, isn't anywhere to be found. I see a door, and then knock it down. There she is, bruised and broken, with F.E.A.R on her arm, hurting. "Motherfucker, you better let her go!" My voice cracked. "Prophet, help," she screamed, every word pierced in my head, in my open wounds. I headed in his direction, saving every breath.

**Jessica's POV**

As Prophet fighting, I feel someone on my arms. "You always gotta get yourself in trouble, huh, Newborn," Ashley whispers in my ear. He untied the rope, and then I gave him a big hug. He carried me, and then as we marched, I developed a limp in my leg. I got a star, and then choked a shadow with it. ,"Badass, I missed you, Newborn," CC chuckled. We fought and fought.

**Jessica's POV**

We are sitting in our Church, waiting on Prophet to get here. We see the doors, open, and then Prophet Walk in. He held up F.E.A.R's robe. We all cheer for him, as he walks up to me.

**Andy's POV**

She hugs me, and then kisses me. Everyone said, 'awe', and she stopped and hugged me again. I missed her, and everyone else did too. We stayed at the Church that night, falling in love all over again. God, I missed her more than anything in the World.

**F.E.A.R's POV**

"I am still alive, I'm just bruised you nitwit," I scream at Adrian. Yes, I'm alive, so Rebels, beware, I'm coming back. Motherfucker did an upside down star on me, unrobed, and then that bitch took my robe. He left me here. But, I'm better, and bow, you should have me to fear. I'll send another Transmission, so you can get the picture. You can't escape fear!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jessica's POV**

I can't believe I'm home, with my fiancée. Oh yeah, he purposed to me, after the war. He's so lovely, and he's all mine. But there's a problem, Ashley is jealous, and I don't know why. I overheard an argument between them, and things weren't the same.

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe that bitch purposed to her. I was in love with her, secretly. I called her my "sister" because I didn't know she had feelings for me. Our fight yesterday was a little heated. I said," You purposed to the woman I love, you whore!" He laughed at me. "At least my dick hasn't been used more times than Google, Mr. Purdy Porn!" I shut up, after that. CC said, "Wooooooooooah, SNAP!" Jake, actually snaps his fingers. Everyone else, even Jessica, lost their heads laughing. I went to my bunk and silently cried to myself. At night, while everyone was asleep, Jessica came into my bunk. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I really like you too, as a BF type of way," she whispered to me. We kissed, her lips, were something to brag about. We slept in the bunk together, and the next day, was a little better.

**Andy's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. My darling fiancée was in the arms of that "man-whore". "Get the fuck off of my fiancée, you motherfucker!" I dragged Ashley by his hair, and then started beating the shit out him. After my knuckles got black and bloody, and so is Ashley's face, she rushed to his side. "Andy, I love you, but I love him just as much. My poor, Deviant!" She cried, as I apologized to both of them. I can't believe I agreed to share my wife, with this douche. They were kissing, and it bothered me so much, I pushed him off of her, and dragged her to my bunk, and then had sex with her.

**Jessica's POV**

Everyone left the bus, even Ashley, because of the smell of sex. He was moving inside me harder than he ever did. "Andy, faster! Faster!" He thrustered into me, faster, as I asked. We were moaning, both begging to stop, but none of us, well, really, wanted to. After we came, I gave him a blowjob. He moaned and groaned, and when I stopped, I chuckled. "Newborn, what's so funny," he asked, chuckling with me, as my chuckle turned into laughter. "You were moaning both my name, and Batman." He blushed, realizing he really did do that. This was the best, welcome back to the tour bus, sex. EVER.


	7. Chapter 7

**Andy's POV**

_Hmm-hmm, making breakfast, yeah, yeah._

He woke up, with a big smile on his face. He slept with his fiancée. As Jessica woken up, she chuckled at me. "What a child," she laughed. I looked down, and saw I was only in my Batman underwear. Ashley was furious. "She's mine, too, you know," he growled. I sighed. I forgot we both have to be with her, so she can choose who she loved more. She kissed me, and then kissed him. She whispered some things in his ear, and then followed her. "We are going to have sex now, you guys can go to breakfast at Denny's, my treat," Ashley said. He handed me $500. We left, and I left, with anger steaming from every step.

**Jessica's POV**

Ashley had so much energy, that when he moved inside, it was so amazing. He started to move me, with his body. It felt like heaven, he was amazing. "Go deeper, baby, go deeper," he screamed at me. I was on top now. We were twisting and turning, moaning, and begging to cum sooner than we want to. "Oh fuck! Ashley!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. He wouldn't stop; he was going to finish me off. We both came, finally. He pulled out and asked for a blow job. I gradually gave him one.

**Ashley's POV**

She gives amazing blowjobs. It was so good, I started to moan. When she stopped, she lay on my chest and went to sleep. I sang to her and I fell asleep, myself. The guys came home, and woke us up. When I mean the guys, I mean Andy. He grabbed her from me, and lay with her. "She wasn't bothering me, you know," I said to Andy. "It was bothering me, and she is my fiancée," he said, with a smirk. I got real mad, but kept my cool, for Jessica's sake. I loved her, and all I want is for her to be happy. She looked happy, so I didn't want to disturb her and her peaceful mind.

**Andy's POV**

Ashley was cool wither lying with me. He was mad, but looked at Jessica, and then cooled down. He loved her, too, and that made me feel a little guilty, rubbing our engagement in his face. He was one of my best friends, and I felt terrible about this. But, I love her, and I'm not about to set my love, my imprinting, on the side, for a sad face. She's just too important to me, I can't.

**Jessica's POV**

I can't be in love with both. I have to choose one of them. But, my question is, who?

**If you read this story, comment on who she should be with, so I can update. Bye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Jessica's POV**

I'm sticking with Andy. He has such a big heart, and we're already engaged, so it was a lot to abide by. "I can't believe it," Ashley cried. He was so devastated, as I told him. He got to be Andy's best man at our wedding. It seems like just yesterday, I was here on a contest, and now my husband, my vampire Andy Biersack, was the only man who I can see at this point. Andy whispered sweet nothings in my ea, as Ashley started getting jealous. "Ugh, get a room, you two!" Andy snarled at Ashley's small but ignorant comment. I whispered, "its okay, Andy, I've got this." I told Ashley to meet me in my room, and as he followed me, we left them living area.

**Ashley's POV**

I'm gonna be honest with you, I was very pissed. Not only does Andy have my love, he plans on turning her after the wedding. She explained it all to me. "I love you, Ashley, and I always will, it's just so very different, loving a blood-source-to-a-vampire man. Can you ever forgive me, love?" She begged for my forgiveness. When I forgave her, she pressed her soft lips against mine. Andy walked in, as fucking pissed as hell has demons in it.

**Andy's POV**

I ran up, pulled Jessica gently, and punched Ashley in the nose. She screamed, and started pulling me off of him. "Andy, what the hell was that for?" I growled at that motherfucker's dumb ass question. My fangs popped out as fast as they could. But, when I turned around, she was gone. "She ran towards the woods," CC said, pointing to Jessica, who was running with her hands, cupped against her face. I ran my V-speed and caught her. "What's wrong?" She held her head up, and all I saw were tears. I cried as I promised I'll apologize to Ashley.

**Jessica's POV**

Ashley and Andy patched things up, and we got dinner. Andy had a raw T-bone with extra blood flow. Everyone one else, including me, had Domino's pizza. We all laughed as we heard Andy slurp on a blood bag. I love him, and I can't wait to be one of him. Now, he's colder than ice to me. Next, we'll be the same temperature. We bored into each other's eyes. I just hope that my next life won't be so complicated.

**Author's Note**

My next chapter will be the start of the wedding. Yes, it's going to be 3 months past. So, I'll fill you in. Jessica planned almost everything with Karissa, except Andy's part. Ashley and Ashley are getting along, but Ashley still has feelings for Jessica (a.k.a the Black Veil Brides, LOL). Truth, she is wearing a Black Veil and a black dress for her wedding. Hey, I couldn't help myself. I love Black Veil Brides. CC has a girlfriend, Jeremy's married, Andy hair is cut down to a sort of Mohawk, I guess. Well, bye FF.


	9. Chapter 9

**5 months later…..**

**Jessica's POV**

_Don't fall down, don't fall down, _I thought. In another half hour, I will be Mrs. Biersack. I'm getting ready right now, putting on my dress. It feels like just yesterday, I was putting on a BVB shirt, now I'm an actual BVB. I'm putting on my black veil and dress now. "You look beautiful," Karissa said. She helped me throughout this wedding process. "Yeah, you really do," Ashley said, scaring me half to death, while walking in the room. He hugged, and I felt relieved. He's Andy's best man, and Andy's wing man, I guess. I said, "I just hope I don't fall and break my neck, or even forget my vows." Karissa looked worried. Oh shit! I have no vows. Great, well, at least I have 30 minutes and two smart people. Oh boy!

**Andy's POV**

"You'll be fine," CC said. He's helping tie my tie. I've only wore a tie on special occasions, and this is definitely a very special occasion. I was changing the last name of my beautiful bride, Jessica Monroe. It's now Jessica Biersack. "I know, but will she be," I whispered, getting worried. What if she leaves me at the alter? No, she won't. "She will, now, bitch, get yo ass out there, and fall in love again." Jake said, as he smirked. "You're right," I said, while walking out of the room. I'm standing where I should, wait on my beautiful love, Jessica.

**Jessica's POV**

CC whispered to me, "Don't worry, he's just as worried as you are." CC is walking me down the alter, as everyone 'awe' at my dress and veil. Andy bit his lip, as we joined hands. His hands were still cold, but in a few days, we will be the same temperature. We got started, and everything was joining smooth. No one fell, we obeyed the minister, and we were another inch closer, when he came back.

**F.E.A.R's POV**

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to crash your wedding," one of my shadows, Daniel, said. I chuckled, as Deviant instructed everyone to stay back, and the Wild Ones to another battle cry. "Why, FEAR, why here?" I can hear Andy sob, as he pulled Newborn by her waist, and whisper to her to get ready. "Ooh, the Prophet, in a tie, too good to be true," I chuckled. Daniel nudged me, as the Wild Ones lined up. Newborn, oh Newborn, stood next to her almost husband.

**Andy's POV**

Jessica whispers to me, "Let's kick ass." She runs up, and snatched the shadow, Daniel, I think, brought him down, and cut his head off, slowly. Black blood, all on her, ruining her now cut into mini skirt dress. F.E.A.R brought more, as we fought. Me and Jessica, side by fucking side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jessica's POV**

I choke a shadow and rip his throat out, while Andy is punching one in the gut. "I'll protect you," Fallen said. Remo the Fallen is my Legion sister, and Andy's cousin. "Okay," I said, as she knocks a shadow out, one that one was coming straight for me. Andy ran and picked me up by my waist, as I kicked one in the throat. We fell, me and Andy. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Mrs. Biersack," Andy said, with a smile. A shadow swung me by my neck, and I kicked the one in front of him in the face. Andy killed that one who swung me, and we finished the fight, together.

**Andy's POV**

There was only one we had to kill, and that was F.E.A.R. He left us with 20 more shadows, and no vice versa. We killed them, and decided to finish the wedding, and then leave to the desert and finish this one and for all. We kissed and finally, she has my last name. The wedding is over, and so is my old "man whore" ways. I've grown up and now, it's time to go to the desert. We got there, and we found our old abandoned church home, and we settled in.

**Ashley's POV**

I settled into my room, as I saw 5 shadows outside. I told Andy. "I'll help," Jessica said. Andy hesitated, but detached from her and we left the church. She roundhouse kicked the one who was hurting me. To be honest, I should think of her as a sister, but she looked so hot fighting. I screamed and the ground shook and the rest of them obliterated. "How in the hell did you do that?" She asked me, with a look of suspicion. "I don't know, Newborn, I don't control the Earth," I chuckled. She chuckled with me, as we walked inside.

**Jessica's POV**

"Are you okay?" Those were the first words I heard from Andy, as soon as I walked through the door. "I will be, just change me." I've known he's been a vampire since I first met him. Now that we're married, it's time to change me. "Okay, later, but if it burns you-"I kissed him to shut him up. "Obey me, Andy, and change me." He took me into out room, which looks like the confession place. He kissed me on my lips, and started down towards my neck. "Have fun," he said, before ripping through my flesh with his sharp and bold fangs.

**Andy's POV**

I bit her, and now she's going crazy. Screaming and shouting like an exorcism. Everyone came in, and watched her turn from a measly human, to a benefited vampire. "We'll she be okay?" Remo asked me, while pushing trough out legion. "She'll be fine," I reassured them. I looked in her eyes, as she stopped screaming and her eyes closed. The venom is starting to spread. When she opens her eyes, she'll be a whole new woman. My wife, my newborn vampire of a wife form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Andy's POV**

There she lay, losing blood. As I watch her, I see her getting paler by the second. Only thing I can hear Ashley saying he'll be losing 2x as much blood as before. "She's not going to drink from you, Ashley, and I'm not either." Ashley looked dumbfounded and said, "What do you mean, _I'm not either?_" "I've learned how to drink from animals, and I'm going to teach Jessica." I saw Jinxx, CC, Ashley, and Jake get on their knees and thank God. After chuckling, everything grew silent. All I felt was my imprint disappearing. And All I saw was her res eyes staring up at the ceiling.

**Jessica's POV**

Once I opened my eyes, I saw everything. I looked down and saw that everyone was staring at me. "Welcome back," Andy whispered. I haven't seen him since I was human. All the Wild Ones was just smiling wider every inch Andy moved towards me. He sat on the ground, next to me, and held out his hand. To b honest, I've never known this side of Black Veil Brides. No one ever knew this side of Black Veil Brides, but the Wild Ones. I want to hug Andy. I was too busy memorizing the fact that we were the same temperature, that I didn't notice him saying ouch. I let go and said, "Sorry." "How are you feeling?" Eve the Sinner asked with concern. Karissa walked up with her and they stood there, waiting on my answer. "I'm fine, but my throat hurts." Andy said something to Ashley and Jake, saying it was my thirst and that they need to take us to a forest right now, before my smells hit.

**Ashley's POV**

"Where are we going?" Jessica looked at me with genuine eyes, as I smiled at her. "To the forest. You need to hunt, Jessica. You need blood." She cupped her hands in her neck, possibly feeling the thirst. "Let's go." Her newborn strength was vey strong. Strong enough to give me a piggy back ride and ran her vampiric speed to the nearest forest. She pulled me off, and then slammed me by accident. Andy picked me up out of nowhere. He told me to leave so they can hunt for themselves. I ran back to our desert, after looking in her beautiful blood red eyes, to tell our legion the good news; that Jessica is okay.

**Andy's POV**

She kissed me as soon as Ashley left. We were both forceful this time; holing nothing back. "Slow down, newborn, you're gonna hurt me." "Sorry, Andy, but I'm not like you. I'm very new to the whole, I don't know, drinking deer." We laughed and walked. We talked about how she felt the past 3 days she was out of my reach. She said it was very painful. It burned her, as well as froze her. As we walked, we stopped. Her smells kicked in. I knew that there were mountain lions out here. "Let me show you-"

**Jessica's POV**

"I think I can handle it," I said, kissing Andy, before running. I'm ready for my meal. As far as I know it, I'm no longer a human, but I've never felt so alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Prophet's POV**

We ran with the vampiric speed of many, but only we have that power. She saw a mountain lion. As she lunged for the throat, she drank the blood along the arm, giving me the neck. After the meal, we walked away. As we were looking in each other's eye, we noticed that we were in the desert, surrounded. The BLINCO shadows came lunging after me, as Newborn ripped its head off. One pushed her and made her fall, and then started dragging her. "Push!" She yelled as the BLINCO fell back and she kicked it in the face. When they were all dead, we ran as fast as we can to the old abandoned church where we and the Wild Ones. Once we got there, I asked her the question that has been burning me since she screamed that one word.

**The Newborn's POV**

"How in the hell did you do that?!" Prophet looked at me with malevolent eyes. Te Destroyer, my brother, picked me up and hugged me. "You used it, didn't you?" At Destroyer's question, I could've blushed, if I was still human. "Yes, but I didn't tell Andy anything." My blushed would've deepened when I knew I had to tell him. "I've developed my powers, Andy, and it's more than one." He gasped, as Deviant walked in. "Just told him, huh?" I held Deviant in a long and graceful hug. He kissed me on the forehead and continued with the story. "She was reading up book, out loud, when I snuck up behind her. She screamed out the next word in the book, which happened to be suffocating. I couldn't breath, till' she yelled stop." Andy looked at me, eagerly.

**The Deviant's POV**

Jessica finished where I left off. "I looked this up in the Wild One history, and it turns out that I can do more than that with my mind. I can not only mentally harm, I can read minds, see into the future, and send messages to you, as well." Destroyer continued. "It's called mentality. Her mind can do what we and the Wild Ones can't do. We need her most of all." Everyone looked at Newborn, even Mystic and Mourner. They must've heard us. "I'm not that special. I'm a vampire, with mind powers. We need Andy to sing, and me, Jessica, to stand there, be his wife, and look pretty." She wouldn't stop saying negative things about her power. Andy and I rushed to the Wild Ones history novel.

**The Prophet's POV**

She came behind, turned me around and kissed my lips with passion. She knew she was the most needed. She wanted to love me, yes, but also distract me from the truth that lies beneath the covers of the book. We walked together, while we heard  
Ashley the Deviant scream happily. "OMG! The last person like that was Eve Black." She and I got nervous. "It says she was too slow to use pain or call us, that the BLINCO killed her." She needed to be faster than ever. She looked at me, and she sobbed. She doesn't believe she can be fast enough. "You will be, Newborn, just need training." She followed me to the training tent, and we got right to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Destroyer's POV**

My sister? Like Eve? We need to train her on a lot, then. She's already a vampire, so she's good on speed. But, we need to help her on accuracy, mental and physical strength. "I'm ready," Newborn yelped. Andy ran his vampiric speed towards her. "Pain!" she creamed at Andy, as he falls and is in deep pain. She stopped and ran to her husband. "Prophet! Prophet, are you okay?" He choked on the word, because he was laughing very hard. "The….Most….Bad….Ass….Fall…."

**The Newborn's POV**

I kissed Andy the Prophet. I put him in so much pain. "Seriously, I'm fine." He kissed me and said that Ashley is draining bears in those forests. "Good, I'm so thirsty," I whined. I haven't eaten since that last time I hunted, and that was the same day I found out I was chosen. Since my first encounter the band, I knew my love would be set on the one who sang to me a love song. Andy and I went to our room to do some things.

**The Prophet's POV**

She stared at the bed and looked dazed. "Vampires don't sleep," she smiled. As I kissed her neck, she pushed me onto the bed. Since we were both vampires, we both didn't hold back like before. She ripped my shirt off with her hands, at the same time, I was ripping hers. "Lay," she said. I was held down, but not by her. "Kinky girl," I chuckled. She said, while teasing me, "You know it."

**The Newborn's POV**

I teased for a while. I rubbed against him, his long, hard boner against me. I laughed. "Fucking tease," he said, while I released his strain and he jumped on me. He removed my bra and started sucking on my boobs. It felt so good, that I moaned. I bit his shoulders to stop screaming. He looked me in my eyes, kissing on my sides, getting closer and closer to my vagina, but I don't give a fuck. "Prophet?" I asked. He stopped kissing on me. "Hmm," he looked up at me. I pin him under me. "Now you, Andy, are the tease."

**The Prophet's POV**

She gets on top of me and I start to move inside her. I rub on her hips, as she moans at the feeling. I chuckled, and then I felt her build up pressure in my stomach and hers as well. She's making me moan. I can feel me about to cum and she is too. We're twisting and turning, moaning and groaning, and everything in between. As we came, she never will forget her first time as a vampire.

**Next Day….**

**The Deviant's POV**

I woke Newborn and Prophet up, for an emergency announcement. They were getting dressed while I told them the horrible news. "FEAR made one BLINCO bigger than all of them combined!" I ran to go and get the Wild Ones ready as well. Jessica stopped me, "Am I ready?" I chuckled darkly. "You were born ready."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Prophet's POV**

She didn't want to fight, but she had to. She was the one we needed. The power of mentality is very rare. "I'm ready." Her thoughts changed. Jessica the Newborn, my vampire wife, is ready to tear the head off.

**The Newborn's POV**

I ran outside with the Wild Ones. Andy and I being the fastest, we jumped up and punched it. It budged, but barely moved. "Pain!" I yelled at the black face of FEAR's big ass BLINCO. It did fall back in time for me to run at it. It pushed me into Andy and we fell on each other. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you." The shadow ran towards us, and then Andy threw me into the Bella Swan Twilight kick. It landed perfectly.

**The Deviant's POV**

"Everyone, gather and kill!" Andy and Jessica began draining the black liquid that tasted like blood to them, out of the BLINCO. While we were killing it. Once it was dead, we celebrated two victories. Newborn's first major kill and the victory of the huge surprise FEAR left on out doorstep. We got ready to perform for our legion. I cleaned the cobwebs off of my bass and handed Jinxx his violin for Overture.

**The Destroyer's POV**

I was setting up my drums and talking to Jessica, when Andy started crying tears of happiness. "What's going on?" Jessica asked, chuckling. A miracle walked in the door. "You tell me, Newborn?" Eve Black walked through out legion door.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Mythical's POV**

My eyes didn't have deceived me that day. It's Eve Black. She was pale and beautiful with eyes as red as mine. She was turned into a vampire too. "Hey there, Jessica Biersack. I've missed you. I heard what happened and I'm very happy to be like my hero, my mother, you." She came and hugged me. I knew that she was just bit because she's just a little stronger than me. Whoa, I'm her mother! What did Andy and I do to make a child like her? "I'm your mother" Really?" She said "let me show you," and then said my name and sent me the message. I, and my red eyes, was sweating buckets, and I was holding a small girl in my arms. Andy cried," Eve Black. Our child is named Eve Black." "Beautiful," I murmured. I flashed to reality. "Dad?"

**The Prophet's POV**

Eve walked up to me and hugged me. She was stronger, so I was a little hurt. "Daddy, I've missed you and mommy terribly." She grabbed Jessica by the neck and pulled her into a group hug. We all cupped our neck in our hands. Ashley opened the doors for us and we ran to the nearest forest. "Daddy?" Eve caught me before Jessica. "What's my legion name?" I snickered. "Your name is the Newborn. Your mother changed her name to the Mythical." Jessica snuck up behind me. "This is a good time to teach your daughter how to hunt." Since her hand was on my cock, I couldn't think straight. Jessica and Eve yelled "remember" at me. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Your mother and I will go first. Follow shortly after." Jessica was already gone. I followed her scent and Eve followed her thoughts. We met her and the scent of Wildlife that trailed us.

**The Newborn's POV**

My mother was so graceful when she hunted. Her light red eyes went dark blood red. She focused on her prey and her husband. She saw and concurred her mountain lion. I chuckled at her burping afterwards, and then I did exactly what she did. After we were full, we saw something we'd probably never forget. Ashley Purdy, turning into a werewolf, and then imprinting, on me.

**The Deviant's Flashback**

After Eve, Jessica, and Andy left, I went to fight some BLINCO outside. I got brutally cut, and was losing blood fast. Jake knew what to do. He transformed into a wolf and bit me. I didn't fell anything but numbing pain and a burning feeling in my core of existence. I screamed and went crazy. Afterwards, I just laid there, and suffered as the heat over drowned me in a sorrow of pain. Jake, in wolf form, ran back to the church with me still like this, burning with evaporating tears never coming down my face.

**The Deviant's POV**

I woke up and Eve was standing there, looking better than I hoped. But I noticed her differently. It's like nothing matters anymore. It'd not gravity holding you down, it's her. You be anything and do anything for her. A brother, a friend, a protector. I can tell, I'm not going to have the end of it from Jessica.


End file.
